Victor Alexeeff
}} Victor Alexeeff is a Canadian composer. Biography Early life He began piano studies at the age of four, encouraged by his grandfather. At seven, he entered the Royal Conservatory of Music in Toronto, Canada, and appeared on his first album, "A Tribute to Walt Disney" at the age of nine. Victor Alexeeff studied with Boris Berlin, Marek Jablonski http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.com/index.cfm?PgNm=TCE&Params=U1ARTU0001728 and Artur Papazian http://www.papart.com/main_index.html. Throughout his training, he received 33 scholarships, and appeared on numerous television and radio programs throughout North America. Career While pursuing a fine arts career, Victor Alexeeff took an interest in film scoring. Also, he became involved in the experimental band NRG, which enjoyed great success performing live sound tracks to film classics such as Fritz Lang's Metropolis and The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. For over fifteen years, Victor Alexeeff has been creating scores for movies, corporate communications, radio and television commercials and live business theater presentations. Special projects * Detroit International Airport Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County Airport: Created music for the 700 ft Detroit International Airport tunnel, a light and sound art piece, seen by nearly 3 million visitors a year while being In-House composer for Mills James Productions, Columbus, OH Mills James. * Huntington Bancshares Fundraiser for Homeless Children: Produced "Voices of Christmas" album, a project that raised more than $55,000 for homeless children. Album sales: 150,000 within two weeks. * Hannah Neil Center for Children: Composed Hannah Neil - World of Children anthem "Can You Hear." * Produced "There'll Always Be A Christmas," which became a hit with soldiers during Gulf War - Voices of Christmas Album. * COSI: Composed the music for COSI (Center of Science and Industry) for the ‘Adventures Exhibit,' a permanent installation in the science museum. * National Museum of the United States Air Force: Composed musical for the tri-centennial celebration of the Wright Brothers' flight, hosted by Senator John Glenn, performed at the National Museum of the United States Air Force. * Piano Waves CD: Created CD for relaxation and meditation. Film scores * "Criminal Minds," produced and directed by Tom Baumann, starring John Saxon * "Solve for X," produced and directed by John Whitney * "Debussy has left the Building", produced and directed by Petra Luna https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0460763/ and Jane Hall, starring Arthur Brauss https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0105973/ (Cannes Film Market, 2005) * "Valdemar," produced by Luke Jacobs and Chad Dickman https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1825534/ * "Alone," produced and directed by Wal Ozella * "To a Man With A Big Nose," produced by Cecilia Aranovich https://www.imdb.com/name/nm2101545/ (Best Animation/Experimental Film, Fargo Film Festival 2006, nominated for Student Academy Award 2005) * "Red Border," produced by Rene Jung https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1473462/, directed by Amelia Nalli * "Mamigon's War," in development, written by Bill Hoversten * "The Faery Story," in development, written by Petra Luna Industry awards * Gold ITVA Awards for Composition (911 Emergency Campaign/Scotts Company: "We've got the Power") * Silver ITVA Award for Composition (Nationwide Insurance) * ADDY Award for TV Commercial (Ohio State University) * Telly Award (Sprint USA) * Guth Award of Merit (Detroit Airport Tunnel Music and Light Show) * Bronze Quill Award (Sprint USA) * THEA Award (COSI Science Museum, Columbus, OH) * Winner and participant of numerous international piano competitions (including Van Cliburn) Education Alexeef attended at The Royal Conservatory of Music, Toronto, Canada. While there, he studied with Boris Berlin, Marek Jablonski and Artur Papazian. See also * Boris Berlin * Detroit International Airport References External links * First Christmas Eve lullaby * Red Floyd * * Piano Waves CD * http://www.cliburn.org/index.php?page=fourth_2004 * http://www.theworldly.org/ArticlesPages/Articles2005/MayJune05Articles/Alexeeff.html * http://www.bostonpianoamateurs.org/index.php?page=2001competition * http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1P2-7711579.html * https://www.amazon.com/Wish-Come-True/dp/B001LM0T34 * http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/misterbrown * http://vidgrids.com/victor-alexeeff * http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_qn4191/is_20020823/ai_n10007038/ * http://toamanwithabignose.blogspot.com/ * https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1064596 Category:Canadian composers Category:Canadian film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:Musicians from Halifax, Nova Scotia Category:Canadian pianists Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people)